If I Die Young
by Must-Have-Books92
Summary: If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses.


**_I DO NOT own "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry, nor do I own Twilight by Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

If I Die Young

(Edward's POV)

I put on my black suit slowly, taking my time. I was stalling for as long as I could. As I put on my black tie, Alice appeared in the doorway. I met her gaze in the mirror, her eyes filled with knowing and sadness.

_Edward, it's time_, her thoughts said, and I nodded, but not moving towards her. _Edward, don't make this any harder than what it already is. Please, it's time_, she said, this time more firmly. I nodded again, but this time I started towards the door. I walked at a human pace down the stairs, but no member of my family said anything, and their thoughts were silent.

"I'm ready," I whispered, and Esme sped to my side, taking my hand. We walked outside, Alice, Jasper and I to my Volvo, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett to Carlisle's Mercedes. We drove in silence to the small church on the edge of town, and when we arrived, I could hear all the thoughts of the people who had come out today. All were thinking along the same lines. _She was so young_, and _She was such a good girl_. I heard them all, but I felt nothing. I hadn't felt anything is days.

_If I die young,_

_Bury me in satin,_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

I didn't know Charlie was approaching me until he was right in front of me.

"Edward," he said, by way of greeting. He hadn't slept in the past three days. You could see it on his face.

"Chief Swan," I said. Charlie took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Edward…I would like for you and your family to sit with Renee, Phil, and I today. If that's alright with you," he said, and Alice's small frame shook with sadness. I looked at my family. They all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Charlie. We would like that very much," I told him, and he nodded and then turned and walked towards the church. My family and I followed.

_Lord make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother,_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it's going to be_

_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

We sit next to Charlie, Renee and Phil, and I can't bring myself to look at the casket. The service starts with Pastor Weber, Angela's father, saying words of comfort and hope, but, like the thoughts of the people in the church, they just wash over me.

"And now, Bella's father would like to say a few words," he says, and I watch as Charlie gets up and walks to the podium. There are tears in his eyes, but he clears his throat before he speaks.

"Bella was…amazing. She was kind and selfless, and never spoke a bad word about anyone. I never really told her this, but when she decided to come live with me, well…it was one of the best days of my life. My daughter was a strong, smart, independent, wonderful, beautiful woman. I loved her more than anything, and I always will," by the time he was finished, Renee was sobbing, and Phil was shedding a few tears as well. Phil and Bella hadn't been that close, but Phil had grown to love Bella as a daughter. I braced myself for what was coming next.

"And now, Edward Cullen will say a few words," Pastor Weber said, and I stood up and walked to where Charlie had been standing just a moment ago. I took a deep breath and then started to speak.

"Bella was the love of my life. I will never forget the first day I saw her. She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen," I had to stop here, and pause for a minute. "You see, Bella saved me. She saved me from a lifetime of loneliness and despair. I never paid attention to anything before I met her, and once I did meet her, I began to see all the beautiful things in life. Bella taught me to see those things. She taught me how to smile, how to laugh, how to love. She…she was the best thing that ever happened to me. I will always love her," I finished. I walked down the steps, and as I did, I looked inside the white casket. She was lying there, peaceful. She could've been sleeping.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at down_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

Alice was next, and she spoke of Bella in kind words. She said Bella was her best friend. That she thought of Bella as a sister, and that she would miss her more than anything. Renee and Phil spoke next, Renee crying so hard she could barely speak, and I sought out some people's thoughts.

_Oh God, Bella. How could this have happened?_ Were Angela's thoughts. Lauren, who had never cared for Bella, was even sad, wrapping an arm around Jessica as Jessica cried.

_Bella, my dear, sweet Bella,_ was Esme, and Carlisle thoughts were along the same lines. Rosalie's were filled with regret. Alice's were filled with guilt.

_I should've gone with her, or stopped her, or something. I don't give a damn about the treaty, _was what was going through Alice's mind. I reached over and took her hands.

"It's my fault, Alice," I whispered so that only she could hear. "I should've changed her the first time she asked. Then she'd be here with us, now, instead of us at her funeral." I played the scene where Charlie showed up at our house, shaking with grief, and told us that Bella had been killed in a car accident on the La Push reservation, on her way home from visiting Jacob Black. When he told us, I fell to me knees and cried as Esme wrapped her arms around me and cried as well.

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'll be green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

_Whoever thought that forever could be severed by _

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

Soon, the service was over, and we all stood up as one. People walked by the casket and paid their respects, and when it was my turn, I slipped the engagement ring I was going to give Bella onto the third finger of her left hand. I leaned down and kissed her, one last time. Charlie, Jacob Black, Phil, Emmett, Jasper and I waited while they closed the casket. Jacob, who loved Bella almost as much as I did, was feeling as guilty as Alice for not reaching her in time. Emmett was missing his little sister, and Jasper was missing Bella as well. When it was time, Emmett, Jasper, and I stood on one side while Charlie, Jacob and Phil stood on the other. We carried the casket through the church and through the small cemetery that was behind it.

_So put on your best, boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

We walked to her empty plot with the people following behind us. Rain had started falling, but everyone walked anyway.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more now that I'm a goner_

_Maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing_

_Funny when you're dead people start listening_

Pastor Weber said a few more words, quoting Psalms 23.

"…Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me…" he was saying but I wasn't listening. Renee was clutching Charlie, sobbing hysterically, watching as they lowered the love of my existence and their only child into the ground. On Charlie's face was etched unbelievable grief and sadness. Carlisle had his arms wrapped around Esme, who'd body was wracking with tearless sobs. Ben was hugging Angela close, Jasper was comforting Alice, as was Emmett with Rosalie. I looked down at the casket and dropped the rose I was carrying onto it, it's soft thud reaching only my ears and that of my families.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

I looked at Bella's headstone, and nearly chuckled when I read it. Only Bella would choose to have Alfred Lord Tennyson on her tombstone.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_1998-2007_

"_I am a part of all that I have seen"_

The façade that I'd been holding fell away as I read her tombstone. I sank to my knees beside her grave, my hands holding my face. I felt someone sink down next to me, and I turned to see that it was Rosalie. She wrapped her arms around me and held me while I cried for my lost love.

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your team, keep them in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really going to need them_

Bella was gone. I would never hear her laugh again, or see her beautiful smile. She would never read aloud to me the story of Wuthering Heights. I would never be able to hold her again, or kiss her. She was gone. Forever. The anguish that crashed over me with those thoughts nearly drove me insane. How could I survive without her? She was my reason for everything. She was the only woman I have ever, and will ever, love. She really had saved me, and now how was I suppose to go on without her? I knew that I couldn't.

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls_

Right then, I made a decision. My family wouldn't approve, but they would understand. They had to. I couldn't live without Bella. It was impossible. So, with a sad smile on my face, I whispered my last words to Bella as they started to bury her.

"I'll be joining you soon, love."

* * *

**_This was just a little one-shot I had rolling around in my head. I hope you liked it, and tell me what you think in a review!_**


End file.
